(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved Christmas wreath, mainly to decoration wreaths designed of connecting bells, ornaments and other decorations with metal wire. The structure of the present invention enables the connected bells with the metal wire to obtain a stable positioning so that the bells will not have the issue in arbitrary rotating. This enables the removal of additional bells which do not have decoration purpose. Not only does the overall visual appearance is enhanced and maintainable, but also hanging of the wreath becomes even more stable. In addition, the invention greatly reduces the overall cost, having practical values and economic benefits to the industry.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the common decorations seen during the Christmas holiday are usually bells connected in series to a wreath, bow or other hanging decorations. Referring to FIG. 1 of a general commercial Christmas wreath, comprising of metal wire (1) as the base material, with said metal wire (1) passing through the bell rings (3) to connect and arrange decoration. In order to secure the bell (2) series with the metal wire (1) and avoid bell (2) rotation issues, four bells (2) are generally used as a set unit, which the bell (2) is arranged of a cross-connected pairs of left, right, front and rear set. This arrangement enables the adjacent bell (2) receive and appropriate balanced force to obtain a refrained position, and further to maintain the overall bell series pattern. At the same time, the end of the said metal wire (1) is flexibly connected with the bell set and the other decorations (4) as forming the whole wreath decoration.
From the structure of the previous bell and decoration arrangement, the bell set which attached directly to the metal wire relies on the balancing among the individual bells to obtain an expected limiting in position. However as a matter of fact, the arrangement can only effectively avoid the bell of sliding but unable to prevent the bells from rotation. With the situation, it will become very difficult to maintain the original direction of the designed, resulting in the wreath to have a rather disordered appearance. In addition, this results to an uneven attaching to the wall and affects the overall hanging stability and visual appearance.
Furthermore, in order to obtain a refrained position for the bell, the four-bell cross-connection of the front, rear, left and right is arranged for balance. However, the rear bell is not necessary for decoration, and the only purpose is for pairing to obtain a refrained positioning effect. This type of connecting method cannot truly achieve the expected position limiting purpose. In this way not only is the design unable to effectively solve the issues of bell rotation, but also on the contrary increased the using of unnecessary bells. This implicitly leads to a waste in production cost, which serves with none economic benefits in the industry.